batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman (TV series)
The Batman is an NBC television series that acted as the launching point for the DC-NBC universe. In the series, Bruce Wayne has returned from his five years training in Iceland and prepares himself to protect his city, Gotham, from the many new criminals that have settled themselves in the time that Bruce was gone. The series aired for eight thirteen-episode seasons on Mondays before ending after it's eight-year run. The series was critically panned in it's first four seasons, before the next four being acclaimed, partially due to the writing crew being replaced after the fourth season. The show was also a ratings success, garnering no lower than ten million an episode, and averaging fourteen-fifteen million U.S. viewers an episode. Summary Bruce Wayne was born to billionaire CEO Thomas Wayne, and his wife, Martha Wayne. However, when Bruce was twelve, his parents were murdered and he was raised by his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Now, after spending five years in Iceland, Bruce has returned and learns his city is overrun with a new kind of criminals. Bruce decides to help his city by getting the current CEO of parents' company to build him a military suit as he tries his best to stop these new criminals. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (1-3; main, 4,7-8; special guest star) *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (1-4; main, 6-8; special guest star) *Zen Gesner as James "Jim" Gordon (1-6; main, 7-8; special guest star) *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean (1-2; main) *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (1-3; main) *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman (1; main) *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/the Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen (1-3; main) *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock (1; main, 6; guest) *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya (1-2; main, 6; guest) *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone (1-3; main) *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni (1-5; main, 6; guest) *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins/Medusa (2-3; main, 4,8; special guest star) *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface (2-4; main) *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy (2-4; main, 8; special guest star) *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer (2-8; main) *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (2-4; main, 8; special guest star) *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc (2-8; main) *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (2; main) *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth (2-5; main) *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (2; main) *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (2-4; main, 8; special guest star) *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc (2-8; main) *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (2; main, 8; special guest star) *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane (3-7; main; 8; special guest star) *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (3-5; main) *Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale (3; main, 2 and 7; guest) *Keri Lynn-Pratt as Cat Grant (4-6; main) *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman (4-7; main, 8; special guest star) *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush (4-6; main) *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul (4-7; main, 8; special guest star) *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (4; main) *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin (5-8; main) *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman (5; main, 7-8; special guest star) *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler (5-8; main, 8; special guest star) *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder (5-8; main, 3; recurring) *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne (5-8; main) *Gal Gadot as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (5-8; main) *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash (6-8; main) *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood (7; main) *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth (7-8; main, 1-6; recurring) *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael (7; main) *Erica Durance as Lois Lane (8; main, 5; guest) *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen (8; main, 4; guest) *Laurence Fishbourne as Perry White (8; main, 4; guest) Comic-Con appearances *In the 2009 Comic-Con, Ben Affleck, Alexander Gould, Sarah Hyland, Jared Leto, Nicholas D'Agosto, and Margot Robbie appeared to answer questions and reveal plot points within the second season. *In the 2010 Comic-Con, Ben Affleck, Alexander Gould, Sarah Hyland, Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Tom Hardy, Benedict Samuel, John Doman, Nicholas D'Agosto, Jamie Chung, David Zayas, and Margot Robbie appeared to answer questions and reveal plot points within the third season. *In the 2011 Comic-Con, Sarah Hyland, Zen Gesner, Floriana Lima, Nicholas D'Agosto, and Margot Robbie appeared to answer questions and reveal plot points within the fourth season. *In the 2012 Comic-Con, Ben Affleck, Zen Gesner, Jared Leto, Tyler Hoechlin, Floriana Lima, Nicholas D'Agosto, and Margot Robbie appeared to answer questions and reveal plot points within the fifth season. *In the 2013 Comic-Con, Ben Affleck, Tom Austen, Zen Gesner, Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Tyler Hoechlin, Floriana Lima, Jonathan Keltz, Jake T. Austin, Nicholas D'Agosto, Margot Robie, and Gal Gadot appeared to answer questions and reveal plot points within the sixth season. *In the 2014 Comic-Con, Ben Affleck, Tom Austen, Tyler Hoechlin, Floriana Lima, Emma Stone, Jonathan Keltz, Grant Gustin, Margot Robbie, and Gal Gadot appeared to answer questions and reveal plot points within the seventh season. *In the 2015 Comic-Con, Ben Affleck, Tom Austen, Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Floriana Lima, Jonathan Keltz, Grant Gustin, Jake T. Austin, Nicholas D'Agosto, Margot Robbie, and Gal Gadot appeared to answer questions and reveal plot points within the eighth and final season.